


Candy Canes

by takerandominspiration



Category: IT (1990)
Genre: Young Eddie Kaspbrak, Young Richie Tozier
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takerandominspiration/pseuds/takerandominspiration
Summary: Era il 26 dicembre 1962 e un Richie Tozier dodicenne se ne stava seduto sul divano della propria casa, senza smettere di guardare l’orologio appeso alla parete della cucina.Non poteva vederlo da lì quindi, in realtà, stava più che altro facendo avanti e indietro da una stanza all’altra da almeno dieci minuti.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Kudos: 13





	Candy Canes

**Candy Canes**

Era il 26 dicembre 1962 e un Richie Tozier dodicenne se ne stava seduto sul divano della propria casa, senza smettere di guardare l’orologio appeso alla parete della cucina.

Non poteva vederlo da lì quindi, in realtà, stava più che altro facendo avanti e indietro da una stanza all’altra da almeno dieci minuti.

Aveva passato la Vigilia e il giorno precedente con i propri genitori, nella tranquillità della piccola casa Tozier, ma non era stato come gli anni precedenti. Il primo motivo era sicuramente la morte di George Denbrough e degli altri bambini che, nonostante fossero avvenute mesi prima, continuavano ad aleggiare su Derry come una cappa pesante di tristezza, mentre il secondo motivo era dovuto alla sua iperattività.

Dopo l’interruzione delle lezioni, per via delle vacanze natalizie, aveva iniziato a dare il peggio di sé e sua madre aveva deciso che quell’anno avrebbe fatto sparire ogni fonte di zucchero presente in casa. L’unico strappo alla regola che Richie era riuscito ad avere era stato un sorso di _eggnog,_ che suo padre gli aveva passato di nascosto la notte della Vigilia.

Con la scusa della sua iperattività, però, era riuscito a salvarsi da una serata fuori assieme ai propri genitori a casa di qualche amico di famiglia. La sua parlantina frenetica lo aveva aiutato a convincere sua madre che sarebbe stato meglio che lo avessero fatto rimanere a casa e ne aveva approfittato per chiamare Eddie – grazie a dio aveva risposto lui al telefono e non la signora K. – convincendolo a trovare una scusa e a raggiungerlo dopo l’ora di cena.

In realtà sapeva già che Eddie non sarebbe mai riuscito a trovare una scusa e a mentire a sua madre, ma piuttosto sarebbe sgattaiolato fuori dalla propria casa, probabilmente perché la donna era già andata a letto alle venti e trenta di sera.

Proprio mentre cominciava a cercare qualcosa da guardare alla TV, sentì il campanello suonare e per poco non si schiantò contro la porta mentre andava ad aprire, correndo.

Un soffio di aria gelida gli arrivò addosso, portando con sé anche qualche fiocco di neve che iniziò a sciogliersi senza nemmeno arrivare sul pavimento.

«Fammi entrare. Mi sto congelando.»

Eddie piombò dentro casa, completamente infagottato nei suoi vestiti invernali e Richie pensò – senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso – che se gli avesse dato anche solo una lieve spinta, probabilmente l’avrebbe visto cominciare a rotolare per terra.

Nonostante Eddie fosse piombato in casa il più velocemente possibile, Richie non si era fatto scappare la piccola busta di plastica che teneva tra le braccia.

Riuscì a strappargliela, mentre Eddie ancora non era riuscito a cominciare a togliersi il cappotto, la sciarpa, la cuffia e i guanti.

Richie guardò all’interno dell’involucro e i suoi occhi chiari brillarono, dietro alla grande montatura degli occhiali da vista – per una volta non tenuti insieme da un pezzo di scotch, perché ne aveva ricevuto un paio nuovo proprio il giorno prima.

«Oh mio eroe!» Esclamò, prima di afferrare Eddie per le spalle e sollevarlo di peso dal pavimento.

Era così piccolo, rispetto a lui, che Richie non aveva mai avuto problemi nel farlo.

«Mettimi giù, Richie.» Disse l’altro, stizzito. «Non lo sopporto quando fai così.»

Ma quando finì la frase, Richie lo aveva già lasciato andare e si era diretto di nuovo verso il divano, osservando di nuovo il contenuto della busta.

Eddie aveva portato con sé una decina di _candy canes_ , il primo dolce che Richie vedeva da una settimana buona.

I bastoncini di zucchero, rossi e bianchi, emanavano un forte profumo di menta piperita.

Richie infilò una mano dentro al pacchetto, pronto a recuperare uno dei dolcetti, ma Eddie gli si avventò praticamente addosso portandogli via la busta in modo brusco.

«Ehi ehi! Non puoi portare via dei dolci in questo modo.»

«Certo che posso, li ho portati io.» Eddie prese posto lì vicino e posò di nuovo la busta, non prima di averne estratto due bastoncini.

Richie prese quello che gli venne offerto e sfiorò per sbaglio una mano di Eddie. Strabuzzò gli occhi, prima di posare la mano libera sulla guancia del proprio amico.

«Oibhò!» Esclamò, usando improvvisamente una delle sue Voci. «Sei forse morto e non te ne sei accorto, giovanotto?!»

Eddie sembrava appena uscito da un freezer, nonostante fosse arrivato lì totalmente incappucciato e in casa ci fosse una temperatura godibile.

«Stava cominciando a nevicare quando sono arrivato.» Si giustificò l’altro, soffiando sulla mano libera per cercare di scaldarla.

Richie lasciò di nuovo il proprio posto e andò verso il camino per ravvivare il fuoco, poi lo lasciò da solo in salotto e tornò poco dopo con una coperta pesante.

Eddie si era allontanato per infilarsi in cucina – doveva essere lì, perché Richie aveva sentito la porta aprirsi e richiudersi con il suo scricchiolio caratteristico.

Mentre il rosso lasciava la coperta sul divano, sentì l’altro urlare per farsi sentire.

«C’è qualcosa con la quale mangiare quei bastoncini?»

«Non credo.» Ammise, sempre urlando. «Ma fruga pure nella dispensa e prendi quello che vuoi.»

Mentre continuava a fare zapping, ormai sotto a una delle coperte, sentì i rumori proveniente dall’altra stanza.

Eddie doveva aver aperto il frigo e preso un pentolino da uno dei mobili, perché Richie sentì il rumore metallico di qualcosa che veniva posato sul tavolo.

In nemmeno cinque minuti, lo vide tornare con in mano due tazze fumanti. Le teneva per i manici, stando tremendamente attento a non scottarsi o a far cadere il contenuto sul pavimento.

«C’era solo del latte e del miele.» Si giustificò, porgendogliene una.

Richie sorrise e prese la tazza, anche lui facendo attenzione a non scottarsi.

«Come i vecchietti.» Esclamò, guardando Eddie e sorridendo.

«C’è troppo freddo per fare gli schizzinosi.»

Ora stavano entrambi rannicchiati sotto alla coperta, uno accanto all’altro sul divano, mentre alla tv davano un vecchio film in bianco e nero che avevano già visto un milione di volte.

Richie sembrava essersi improvvisamente placato, motivo per il quale gli era venuta l’idea d’invitare Eddie.

Gli altri Perdenti erano tutti occupati con le proprie famiglie, lui non aveva nessuna voglia di uscire con i propri genitori e sapeva che Eddie sarebbe stato l’unico in grado di aiutarlo a darsi una calmata.

_Sicuramente meglio di tutte quelle medicine._

Non era solamente il periodo natalizio ad aver fatto peggiorare Richie, in realtà, ma anche tutto quello che era successo durante l’estate.

Dopo il loro ultimo incontro con _IT_ , avevano deciso di smettere di parlarne anche tra di loro e il primo ad accettare quell’idea era stato Stanley. Richie pensava che lo avessero fatto per cercare di tenere il più lontano possibile quello che era successo e, nonostante anche lui avesse accettato tacitamente quell’accordo, ne pagava le conseguenze durante la notte.

Gli incubi non lo lasciavano in pace quasi mai e questo gli era costato un nuovo dosaggio dei farmaci.

«Come credi che stiano i Denbrough?»

La domanda gli scivolò fuori dalla bocca, poiché come sempre non aveva collegato il cervello alle labbra.

Aveva parlato più che altro per rompere il silenzio e notò che Eddie era rimasto un attimo immobile, con la tazza a mezz’aria, come se si fosse davvero congelato.

«Come vuoi che stiano, scemo?» Scosse la testa. «Uno schifo. Specialmente Bill.»

In effetti Richie aveva ricevuto una chiamate di auguri da tutti i Perdenti – anche Beverly era riuscita a chiamarlo, mentre suo padre era uscito un attimo da casa – ma non da Bill. Non se l’era presa, perché aveva immaginato che a casa Denbrough non stessero passando un buon Natale – il loro primo senza George.

Richie si chinò in avanti e afferrò un altro bastoncino di zucchero, lo fissò un attimo e poi lo tuffò dentro alla tazza con il latte e il miele.

«Vediamo un po’.» Aveva già accantonato la questione Bill e, se avesse potuto fermarsi un attimo, avrebbe sicuramente ringraziato la velocità del suo cervello per questo.

Eddie lo guardò, anche se lui non se ne accorse, con un’espressione schifata mentre continuava a girare il bastoncino dentro alla tazza.

Richie la portò alle labbra, per scoprire che sapore avesse preso la bevanda. Latte, miele, zucchero – un sacco di zucchero – e menta piperita.

Ne prese un altro sorso, finendo praticamente il tutto e tirò fuori il bastoncino ormai quasi completamente sciolto, prima di posare la tazza sul tavolino.

«Sei disgustoso.» Gli disse, Eddie, imitando il suo gesto.

Richie si voltò verso di lui, afferrandolo per una guancia con una mano e mettendogli l’altro braccio attorno alle spalle. «Ma se mi adori!»

Eddie si lasciò scappare uno sbuffo, che stava tutto a significare _si come no_ , ma non scivolò via dall’abbraccio di Richie.

Si accomodarono meglio ed Eddie posò la testa su una sua spalla, mentre entrambi continuavano a guardare il film.

«Dove li hai presi?» Richie domandò, all’improvviso, succhiando via gli ultimi residui di zucchero dalle dita.

«Erano dentro un cesto regalo, che hanno dato a mia madre. Non se ne renderà conto.»

«Edward Kaspbrak, il ladro.»

Sentì Eddie sorridere, anche se non poteva vederlo da quella posizione lo aveva capito da come il suo corpo minuto aveva reagito a quella battuta e al flebile suono che aveva prodotto.

«Non posso fare tardi.» Lo avvertì poi Eddie, senza muoversi. «Anche se mamma sta dormendo, devo tornare non più tardi delle undici.»

«Teniamo d’occhio l’orologio.»

Richie lo affermò con semplicità, ma non sapeva che il tepore creatosi in casa per via del fuoco, le coperte, il latte caldo e il loro abbraccio li avrebbe fatti addormentare entrambi dopo qualche minuto.

La testa di Richie finì su quella di Eddie, facendogli spostare gli occhiali, e i due rimasero così finché i genitori del primo non rientrarono dalla loro serata fuori.

Si beccarono entrambi una bella strigliata: sia perché i Tozier sapevano come fosse fatta la madre di Eddie – specialmente grazie ai racconti di Richie – e poi per via dei bastoncini di zucchero rimasti, che stavano in bella vista sul tavolo.

«Non mi ha invitato Richie.» Mentì Eddie, prima che Wentworth Tozier si offrisse di dargli un passaggio in macchina sino a casa. «E quelli li ho portati io.»

Almeno quella era la verità, visto che Richie non gli aveva chiesto di portare i _candy canes_.

Eddie si era rivestito in silenzio, mentre Wentworth lo aspettava sulla porta.

«Ciao Richie. Ci vediamo domani.» Gli aveva detto, prima di tirarsi su la sciarpa sin sopra al naso.

_Carino. Carino. Carino._

Richie aveva aspettato che suo padre si voltasse, prima di tirarsi Eddie vicino e stampargli un bacio sulla fronte – unico spazio libero non coperto dalla stoffa della sciarpa o della cuffia.

«Smettila.» Gli aveva detto l’altro, prima di correre via.

«Ciao Eddie Spaghetti.» Aveva urlato, Richie, solo per continuare a dargli fastidio.

Eddie, nonostante ormai fosse fuori al freddo, aveva tirato giù la sciarpa e gli aveva urlato un _ti odio_ in risposta, ma mentre glielo diceva stava ridendo.

**Author's Note:**

> In questa storia ho tenuto più o meno fede alla datazione della miniserie. Dico più o meno per dei semplici motivi: i Losers della serie hanno dagli undici ai dodici anni, ma se poi si tiene conto di una data che compare nella seconda parte i conti non tornano bene.  
> In generale, anche online si trovano informazioni discordanti – ma dovrebbe bastare fare un calcolo.  
> La parte di loro da piccoli dovrebbe essere ambientata nel 1960, da ciò che si trova scritto online, ma nella seconda parte vediamo l’anno di nascita di Richie che risulta essere il 1950 e sappiamo anche che Eddie dice al signor Keene di avere appunto undici anni, quasi dodici.  
> L’anno della scomparsa di Georgie dovrebbe essere quindi il 1961/1962 – più o meno – e non il 1960.


End file.
